staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 07:30 Program dnia 07:35 Wieści 07:55 Wszystko o działce 08:20 Z Polski 08:30 Rynek Agro - program dla menadżerów rolnictwa 09:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 09:10 Ziarno 09:35 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 10:30 Język angielski dla dzieci /65/ 10:35 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja - serial anim. prod. USA 11:00 Rock-express: Marek Wiernik przedstawia najnowsze nagrania muzyki rockowej 11:30 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Program dnia 12:15 Podróże na celuloidzie Piotra Parandowskiego: Miasto cierpliwe 12:50 Eko-Echo - program ekologiczny 13:00 Armie świata - wojskowy progr. publ. 13:30 My i świat - mag. aktualnych spraw międzynarodowych 13:55 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Kacze Opowieści" /76/, "Concho, kojot który nie był kojotem" 15:15 Z archiwum Teatru Telewizji: Tankred Dorst "Ja, Feuerbach", reż. Jerzy Gruza 16:50 Biznessa - Telewizyjny Kurs Kobiet Interesu 17:15 Teleexpress 17:35 Butik - program Grażyny Szcześniak 18:45 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Komu smakują karaluchy 19:00 Małe wiadomości DD 19:10 Dobranoc: Przygód Kilka Wróbla Ćwirka 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Polskie ZOO 20:20 Sprawa Thomasa Crowna - film prod. USA 22:05 Lewiatan - prog. publicystyczny 23:05 Wiadomości Wieczorne 23:20 Sportowa sobota 23:45 Czarny cień Wezuwiusza /2/ - serial sensacyjny prod. wł. 01:05 Program na niedzielę TVP 2 07:30 Panorama 07:35 Kaliber '92 - magazyn wojskowy 08:00 Halo "Dwójka" 08:20 Mała Księżniczka /14/: Wizyta o północy - serial anim. prod. jap. 08:45 Ona - magazyn dla kobiet 09:10 Przed Opolem 09:40 Tacy sami - magazyn w języku migowym 10:00 Z ziemi polskiej: Od Adelaidy do Królewskiego Kanionu - film dok. 10:40 Magazyn przechodnia 11:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 11:10 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: Mąż szuka swojej żony - satyryczna komedia obycz. 12:35 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 13:00 Zwierzęta świata: Kraina orła /16/: W poszukiwaniu raju /2/ - serial przyrodniczy prod. ang. 13:30 Seans filmowy 14:00 Videojunior 14:30 Klasztory Polskie: Kolebka Kartuzów 15:00 Studio Sport: Koszykówka Zawodowa NBA 15:50 Program dnia 16:05 Szczęśliwy rzut - teleturniej 16:25 Losowanie Gier Liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Port lotniczy: Düsseldorf /11/ - serial prod. niem. 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 19:30 Galeria Dwójki: Jacek Sienicki 20:00 Muzyka moja miłość: Jerzy Skarżyński 21:00 Panorama 21:25 Słowo na niedzielę 21:30 Camerata 2 - mag. muzyczny 22:10 Bangkok Hilton /5/ - serial prod. ang. 23:05 Benefis Zygmunta Książka 00:00 Panorama 00:10 Program na niedzielę TV Katowice 12:00 Program dnia 12:05 Wyprawa Profesora Gąbki - film dla dzieci 12:15 Studio Regionalne 12:30 Country Bar 13:00 Lider - teleturniej 13:30 Program satelitarny MTV 14:00 Studio Regionalne 14:15 Reporterzy przedstawiają 15:00 Ciekawostki sportowe ze świata 16:00 Aktualności 16:05 Pół willi bez pana młodego - film prod. czechosłowackiej 17:25 Studio Regionalne 17:40 Dni Kultury Polskiej 18:00 Aktualności 18:15 Aktualności kulturalne 18:30 Sport w "Trójce" Sky One 7.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka — kanadyjski film przyg. 7.30 Elephant Boy — serial wg opowieści Kiplinga 8.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla najmłodszych (kreskówki) 12.00 Transformers — serial rys. 12.30 Star Trek — serial rys. s-f 13.00 Sobotnie kino dla dzieci: Jetsonowie spotykają Flintstonów 15.00 Big Hawaii — serial przyg. 16.00 Monkey — serial japoński 17.00 Iron Horse — serial przyg. 18.00 WWF — supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 19.00 Crazy Like a Fox — serial krym. 20.00 TJ Hooker — serial krym. 21.00 Unsolved Mysteries — program o nie wyjaśnionych zagadkach 22.00 Cops I — reportaż o akcjach policyjnych na żywo 22.30 Cops II 23.00 Wolna amerykanka 24.00 Kaz — serial detek. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 1.30 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny w Oregon, USA 3.00 Koszykówka zawodowa NBA. finał 6.00 Golf PGA, otwarty turniej w Irlandii 7.00 Kolarstwo zawodowe, puchar Hofbrau 8.00 10 Pin Bowling, międzynarodowe rozgrywki we Frankfurcie 9.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 9.30 Tengo — magazyn o tenisie i golfie 10.30 Narty wodne, mistrzostwa Europy 11.30 Tenis, turniej Krafta 12.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 12.30 Mistrzostwa świata, rajd enduro w Polsce 13.00 Formuła 2, mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 14.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 15.00 Golf PGA, otwarte zawody w Austrii 17.00 Siatkówka, międzynarodowy turniej w Holandii 18.00 Formuła Renault R7 i Renault Clio R7, Silverstone 19.00 Tenis, turniej Krafta 19.30 Koszykówka zawodowa NBA, finały 21.00 Golf PGA, otwarty turniej w Austrii 22.00 Golf w USA, seniorzy PGA 24.00 Formuła 2, Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii MTV 8.00 Weekend z nowościami filmowymi na lato 11.00 The Big Picture — nowości srebrnego ekranu 11.30 MTV US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje zza Atlantyku 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 Weekend z nowościami filmowymi na lato 17.00 Yo! MTV Raps — gwiazdy rapu 18.00 Week in Rock — tyg. przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 18.30 The Big Picture — wydanie specjalne 19.00 MTV‘s Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europejskie 21.00 Saturday Night Live — amer. progr. rozryw. 22.00 Partyzone — muzyka taneczna świata 1.00 Weekend z nowościami filmowymi 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Georgie — serial anim. 6.25 Diplodorianie — serial anim. 6.50 Film animowany 7.10 Piff i Herkules — serial anim. 7.30 Cubitus — serial anim. 8.00 Konfetti — w progr. m.in. Die Flinstone Kids, Miś Yogi i Scooby Doo 9.25 Klack — teleshow dla dzieci i rodziców 10.10 New Kids on the Block — serial anim. 10.35 Piotruś Pan — serial anim. 11.00 Marvel Universum — zestaw seriali anim. 12.30 Michel Vaillant — serial anim. 13.00 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles — serial anim. 13.30 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy — sportowy teleshow 14.30 Adam 12 — serial USA 15.00 Jeździec na motorze — serial USA 15.55 Drużyna A — serial USA 16.50 21 Jump Street — serial USA 17.45 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 18.15 Potyczki rodzinne — teleshow 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Full House — serial krym., USA 20.15 Peter Steiners Theater-Stadl: Kochanek w szafie — komedia teatralna 22.00 Jak proszę?! — program Geerta Müllera-Gerbesa 23.00 Jagdrevier der scharfen Gemsen — komedia RFN 1975 0.20 Die Hauslehrerin — komedia erot., 1978 1.45 „M” — magazyn dla mężczyzn 2.05 Jagdrevier der scharfen Gemsen 3.25 Kochanek w szafie 5.05 Kapitan Power i Żołnierze Przyszłości — kanad.-amer. serial s-f 5.30 Film animowany Sat 1 6.00 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. 6.50 Von Herz zu Herz — muz. ludowa 7.15 Quär Beet — program dla dzieci (seriale) 10.55 Wahre Wunder — historie z życia wzięte 11.50 Glücksrad — gra 12.30 Forum gospodarcze 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Traumreisen—Austria — film przyr. 13.35 Raumschiff Enterprise — serial s-f USA 14.30 Männerwirtschaft — serial famil. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.00 Laurel and Hardy (Flip i Flap) — epizod film. USA, 1928 15.15 Meine Tochter lebt in Wien — austr. film fab. 1940 16.45 Sonntagstiere — bezdomne zwierzęta 17.15 Vorsicht Kamera — scenki z ukrytej kamery 18.15 Herz ist Trumpf — gra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po programie prognoza pogody 20.15 Schüsse aus dem Geigenkasten — film fab. RFN, 1965, po filmie SAT 1 News 21.50 Mann-o-Mann — show 22.50 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej 23.00 Die heissen Nächte der Josefine Mutzenbacher — film erot. RFN, 1981, po filmie: SAT 1 News, 0.40 Les Baiseuses — Frühreife Verführerinnen — belg. film erot. 1.55 Die heissen Nächte der Josefine Mutzenbacher 3.25 Meine Tochter lebt in Wien 5.10 Zorro: Der schwarze Rächer 5.35 Batman